emilysdeliciousfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela Napoli
''Angela Napoli is Emily's younger sister and a recurring character in the ''Delicious series. Angela and Jimmy appeared as supporting characters in the Delicious spin-off Hometown Poker Hero. In July 2015, Angela appeared in her own mini-game, Fabulous - Angela's Sweet Revenge. A full Fabulous game is expected to come out in early 2016.https://www.facebook.com/AngelasGame Personality Angela describes herself as "a doer, not a thinker". She has a passion for design and aspires to become big in the fashion industry. Impulsive and spontaneous, she is Emily's polar opposite. In Angela's Sweet Revenge, Angela says that like Emily, she hopes to have a happy family life of her own one day, but not just yet. Appearance Angela is a slender, curvaceous woman with long, reddish blonde hair and sea green eyes. She has a tattoo of what appears to be a butterfly on her lower back. Angela has been designing her own clothes since she was very young and is always dashingly dressed. Early life Angela was born and grew up on a farm in Fairfield, along with her parents and older sister. 1985 Angela is born in a hospital in Fairfield, eight days after Evelyn, Edward and Emily move into their new home. 1992 Emily watches over Angela while working in the vegetable garden. Some of Angela's fondest childhood memories are of this time, such as catching fireflies with Emily, going trick-or-treating with Emily, and causing mischief for Emily to clean up. 1996 Angela entertains customers at the camping ground by performing some ballet moves. She shows some interest in Emily and Hunter's blossoming relationship, peeking out from behind objects whenever the two are having a moment. 2001 Angela has a fight with Evelyn because she wants to get a tattoo of her boyfriend's name. Angela explains to Emily that her boyfriend might have to move overseas if the factory that employs his parents shuts down. Emily manages to talk Angela out of the tattoo and saves the factory. Delicious - Emily's Holiday Season Angela attends Emily's winter party at the Snuggford Hotel. She briefly dates Paul, but soon breaks up with him as he is too clingy for her. Delicious - Emily's Childhood Memories Along with Emily and Francois, Angela tries to save her childhood home from bankrupcy. Delicious - Emily's True Love Angela makes a few brief appearances. She marries Jimmy, and later lets Emily have one of her puppies. Delicious - Emily's Wonder Wedding Angela unknowingly buys Emily's wedding dress to celebrate her one-year anniversary. She comes to Ireland to attend Emily's wedding, bringing with her the dress that Emily picked out. Delicious - Emily's Honeymoon Cruise Angela runs the boutique on Jimmy's cruise ship, which she wasn't happy about at first but eventually came to like it. She is playable in episodes 2, 9 and 13. She learns that Jewel Jacobs, a famous fashion designer, is on the ship and tries to impress her. Jewel gives Angela some fabrics for her to prove her talent. Unfortunately, Kate spills some perfume on the fabrics, and Angela has no choice but to use the fabrics she has laying around. Angela is mortified when Jewel rejects her, so Emily comes up with a plan to help Angela regain her confidence. Hometown Poker Hero Angela and Jimmy move to Jimmy's hometown called Shipsburgh. Angela planned to open a boutique there, but the town isn't what it used to be after the Grimaldi Syndicate took over. Delicious - Emily's New Beginning Angela, who is now living in New York, briefly visits Snuggford to catch up with Emily. In the bonus levels, she and Jimmy visit Emily for the holidays. Delicious - Emily's Home Sweet Home Again, Angela returns on a family visit. It is implied that she and Jimmy are having relationship problems. Fabulous - Angela's Sweet Revenge Angela is starting up her career as a fashion designer. However, she soon finds out that Jimmy is cheating on her with her boss Yum-Mee and gets revenge on them both, breaking up with Jimmy in the process. At the end of the game, while she is happy that she got her revenge, she is also stressed out because she might be pregnant. Gallery Angela.jpg Meetangela.jpg Ange3d.jpg 81v-FMS9pDL._SY300_.jpg 10498472 1512296679026843 914751732910302627 o.jpg 11053233 1620330598223450 5974177035349796438 n.png 11892028 1612615035661673 3524132577936211499 n.jpg 11109 1517755925147585 8041559843778880650 n.jpg 10014600 1540737512849426 5528937032491673123 n.jpg 10430889 1511544612435383 5086929472262628083 n.png References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Playable Characters